Desires
by NellieLovet
Summary: Colección de drabbles de Sweeney Todd. Se aceptan peticiones de parejas, etc. Primer drabble. Rating T por insinuaciones.
1. Sólo una noche

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Bueno, finalmente lo he hecho. No me podía creer lo divertido que es, ¡pero lo es! Aquí traigo un pequeño drabble de 100 palabras (obligatorias para ser drabble). Me basé en la canción de "Laura no está" de Neck, (risas aparte). Si alguien la escucha entenderá :D_

_Sólo decir, que una buena amiga a la que le gusta ST, me ha estado ayudando, "beteando" por así decirlo, para que quedasen las palabras justas. Gracias, kantia :)_

_Otra cosa, acepto peticiones de parejas, sugestiones y sugerencias, por si alguien desea. No es por hacerle la competencia a mi amiga Mrs. M, de hecho sólo es para aprender. Así que ya sabeis =D_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche cae en Londres. Todos duermen, pero ellos no descansan, nunca lo hacen.

Sube la cena como todas las noches, a las nueve a punto, tras cerrar la tienda y acostar al niño.

Y como siempre, un gruñido es su agradecimiento.

Deja la bandeja en el tocador. No tienen nada que decirse, nunca hay nada que hablar. Sólo su negocio importa.

—Quédese —susurra Todd.

Ella se gira y le mira.

Eso es nuevo. Esa palabra no estaba la noche anterior.

Pero sus ojos se lo están pidendo, al fin. Quiere que la sustituya, quiere que sea Lucy para él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bueno, seguiré escribiendo drabbles y poniendolos en este mismo "fic". Tengo la intención de llegar a 20 *-*_


	2. Piojosa

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Se me ha ocurrido esta tarde, y la verdad, me gusta más que el anterior._

_Como siempre, gracias a kantia por la ayuda en la reducción de palabras sin tocar mucho la trama ;) (¿qué trama?) No sé que haría sin tí en casos como estos.  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

La odiaba. A muerte. Ella tenía la culpa todas sus desgracias.

Lucy. Oh, la perfecta, la suave, la inocente y joven Lucy. Siempre poblando sus pensamientos, siempre alejándola de él. Ojalá se pudriera en la más recóndita de las alcantarillas.

Cuando miraba a Toby se le caía el corazón, no soportaba ver su cabeza rapada por culpa de los piojos de aquella horrible mendiga.

¡Maldita! Había llevado a cabo su última maldad, ¡no iba a permitirla continuar! Esa mosquita muerta había arruinado demasiadas vidas, y peor sería si alguien descubriese su existencia.

Pero la haría pagar, costase lo que costase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_1 menos...  
_


	3. Amores juveniles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Con la colaboración de: Kantia_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Amores juveniles.

Qué tiempos aquellos, en los que se hablaban y compartían ratos de ocio.

Ella de su brazo, todo era perfecto. Caminando por Hyde Park en la estación primaveral, se agachaba para coger una bonita flor y ponérsela en el pelo.

La belleza de esta palidecía ante ella, no podía negarlo.

Pero entonces aquél bastardo apareció y se la arrebató. Eleanor, su Nellie, había caído enamorada de un asqueroso barbero. ¡Ella era suya! ¡Eso decía el anillo en su dedo!

Rompió con él, le ignoró y se volvió contra él cuando, despechado, atacó a Lucy roto de dolor. Tal vez celoso de la vida perfecta del barbero..

Ahora ya sólo quedan miradas a través del cristal, melancólicas, recuerdos de tiempos pasados.

Amores juveniles.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Para quien no lo ha entendido, es un Turpin/Lovett xDD No un Albert / Lovett (valga la ironía) como pensé que podría ser al escribirlo ;)  
_

_Quedan 17...  
_


	4. Demencia

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Con la colaboración de: Kantia_

_Este es un drabble sólo de Lucy. No tiene nada de especial, pero espero sacaros alguna sonrisa ;)  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas.

Todo da vueltas. Su vida, sus recuerdos. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya no lo recuerda. ¿Dónde vivía? No lo sabe.

Pero tiene la certeza de que ese demonio está haciéndole algún mal. ¡Ese horror de chimenea, contaminando los cielos de…!

"¡Anda, mira, comida!", piensa excitada, cogiendo un cacho de pan pisado que estaba en la acera.

Al menos no es tan asqueroso como la que hace la mujer del diablo, cuyos ingredientes seguro que no son para nada sanos.

Algún día alguien la escuchará, y mientras tanto, reunirá pruebas, porque…

"¡Qué suerte, una rata! ¡La cena!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 16...  
_


	5. Veneno

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Con la colaboración de: Kantia_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Lovett.

**Basado en:** La verdadera historia de Sweeney Todd. La realidad, pura y dura, no en la pelicula de Tim Burton._  
_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_*Clic*… *Clic*… _

El sonido de una molesta gotita cayendo una y otra vez hace aparición. Es inquietante, frustrante. Es algo que la molesta.

_*Clic*… *Clic*…_

Aunque claro, en la cárcel hay mucha humedad y no está segura de si toda es culpa suya. ¿Cuánto pueden llegar sus lágrimas a humedecer un sitio?

_*Clic*… *Clic*…_

Seguramente lo suficiente como para escuchar ese aturdidor sonido.

¿Cuánto tardará en llegar su pedido? Según las marcas de la pared, ya debería ser la hora.

_*Clic*… *Clic*…_

Mira el techo, intenta relajarse. Mejor no pensar en ello. Su plan es simple; confesar, fin. No hay más. Sólo… morir en paz.

Sí, el final…

_*Clic*… *Clic*…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 15...  
_


	6. Alondra Enjaulada

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Con la colaboración de: Kantia_

_Me he permitido hacer una escepción y dejarlo en 220 palabras, (momento de inspiración), ¡pero prometo que el siguiente será de menos de 120!  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Anthony y Johanna

**Basado en:** Burton' movie.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Johanna. Tan bella, tan dulce, tan… inocente.

Pero encerrada, como un pajarillo enjaulado.

¿De qué le sirven todos esos lujos si no puede trabajar y vivir por ganar más? ¿Por qué no debe ver la belleza del mundo exterior? Una belleza sólo comparable con la de ella, claro. Sus rubios cabellos… seguramente iluminados con el mismo brillo que los de su madre, tan brillantes como el sol, tan dorados como el maíz; su suave, delicada y pálida piel, a la espera de ser impactada por el calor del Gran Astro; y sus ojos… ¡Oh, sus ojos! ¡Sólo los había visto una vez, aquella noche plateada, cuando se coló en su habitación, y ya estaba prendado de ellos, una imagen difícil de borrar de su memoria!

¿Qué crimen ha cometido semejante criatura, un ángel del cielo enviado a perdonar los pecados de aquellos como él, para estar cautiva así?

Él quiere a la alondra. Quiere sacarla de allí y volar lejos junto a ella, a un lugar donde no puedan encontrarles.

Pero primero debe derrotar al déspota guardián que la protege en su castillo de engaños. No importa qué, no importa cómo, ni importa con la ayuda de quién, sólo su objetivo.

Pues el fin justifica los hechos, y esta frase jamás había tenido tanto sentido para él.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 14...  
_


	7. La Última Nana

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Con la colaboración de: Kantia_

_Bueno, este drabble está basado en un rol que jugamos Mrs. E y yo en el foro "La Calle Fleet" (xD) que se llama "Nada es lo que parece". Simplemente, es una idea que se me pasó por la cabeza en plan trágico-trágico.  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Lovett y su hijo con Mr. Todd.

**Basado en:** Burton' movie.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

El bebé ya no llora. No come. No se mueve.

Está inerte en sus brazos, frío como un témpano.

Es increíble que algo tan pequeño, tan hermoso como esa criatura, antes viva, ya no respira.

El pequeño ha muerto en sus brazos, alguien que simboliza algo más que un sueño hecho realidad, un amor deseado tanto tiempo, y finalmente existente.

Pero el bebé ya no llora, ni ríe, ni respira. Está muerto.

Se balancea lentamente en la mecedora, tarareando una canción de cuna. No está segura de si es para ella o para su hijo, que está contra su pecho. Ya no está consciente de nada.

Tampoco llora, ni ríe, ni hace ninguna mueca. Sólo tararea, una y otra vez, la triste canción.

Y finalmente, cierra los ojos, una lágrima cae por su mejilla al tiempo que la nana acaba, y su corazón da el último pálpito en su pecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 13...  
_


	8. Una mala idea

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

**Con la colaboración de**_**:** _Kantia

_Continuación del primer drabble ;)  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Mrs. Lovett y Mr. Todd.

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** 100

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

No despierta con el amanecer como de costumbre, no. Le despierta el movimiento en su inusual blanda cama.

Hay alguien con él.

¿Quién es? Ella.

Duerme tranquila a su lado, dándole la espalda, sólo la sábana tapando su desnudo cuerpo. Él también está desnudo, ¿por qué? Y esa tampoco es su habitación. ¿Cuándo habían bajado?

"_—Quédese —suplicó_."

Automáticamente ya tiene la mano en la cabeza, lamentándose por la idea.

Aquello no había paliado el dolor que le cegaba todas las mañanas por la pérdida de su familia, sólo la había acrecentado.

No, definitivamente, no había sido una buena idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 12...  
_


	9. Para Toda la Eternidad

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

**Con la colaboración de**_**:** _Kantia

_Esto lo escribí para el capitulo 9 de _La Garganta del Infierno_, así que está basado en ese fic. Básicamente trata sobre la muerte de Lovett, y como Todd descubre que ella siempre fue una amiga, o algo más.  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Mrs. Lovett y Mr. Todd.

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** 100

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

No lograba dormir, se sentía mal y solo. Quería que volviera, quería oírla entrar por la puerta con una bandeja y comida. Quería escucharla hablar sin parar y callarla de un gruñido. Quería retroceder en el tiempo para no haberla matado.

Pero lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Notó una extraña presión en sus hombros y abrió los ojos, pero allí no había nadie. Imaginaciones suyas, seguramente.

Pero la presión fue bajando por su pecho, y cuando notó un botón de su camisa desabrocharse, supo que ella estaba allí. No podría verla, pero estaría con él, siempre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 11...  
_


	10. Sustituta

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

**Con la colaboración de**_**:** _Kantia

_Siento el retraso, de verdad, es que los deberes, las clases, el foro... no tengo tiempo para todo ;) Pero he estado pensando mucho en esto, aunque ya lo tenía semi escrito._

_La idea es original de Kantia, y (qué ironía) es el primero que escribo sin su "supervisión de palabras", pero creo que está bastante bien =)  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Johanna y Beadle (en ese orden).

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** 100

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

¡Despreciable ser, asquerosa criatura! Le odiaba, le da repulsión sólo mirarle. Y cuando él la mira puede ver el deseo y la lujuria en sus ojos, entonces sólo desea alejarse.

Pero no puede tocarla, sabe que no lo hará. Su tutor jamás se lo permitiría. Y la verdad es que Johanna preferiría casarse con el Juez antes que con él, con esa repugnante rata.

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordar todas esas jovencitas rubias que traspasaron el umbral de la casa buscando dinero y encontraron la muerte a manos de aquél obsesivo ser. No quiere ser la siguiente.

La mira y sonríe. Es una sonrisa sincera.

Y en sus ojos el temor y el asco hacia la rata que es.

---

No importa que no pueda tenerla, que ella no le ame, ni quién haya entrado delante de él, no puede olvidarla.

Suspira, todo es culpa de ese maldito marinero, si no la hubiese engatusado con aquellas empalagosas canciones…

Oh, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Es su amo quien no le deja tocarla, quien no le deja acercarse y hablar.

Así que sonríe, y sigue a su acompañante.

"Una vez más tendré que buscarte una sustituta, Johanna…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 10...  
_


	11. No hubiese soportado perderla, corazón

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Simplemente... me sentía triste y necesitaba escribir... algo triste. Es tonto, e insulso, y nunca sabremos qué pasó para llegar a esta escena, pero podeis imaginaroslo si quereis.  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Mrs. Lovett y Sweeney Todd.

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** 100

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

Suaves lágrimas descienden por su mejilla, al tiempo que sujeta las piernas contra el pecho.

Llora, en silencio, sabe que no puede hacer nada más. No puede salvarle, nadie puede, ni siquiera él mismo.

No _pudo _salvarle.

Se arrastra, suavemente, hasta su cuerpo inerte, y lo abraza. Apoya la oreja en su pecho, donde ya nada late, ni siquiera su frío corazón.

Sus dedos se entierran en su pelo, aquél prohibido lugar que siempre deseó tocar, en otras circunstancias.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuvo… que salvarme? —solloza, contra su mejilla.

—Porque… no hubiese soportado perderla, corazón… —es su último respiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 9...  
_


	12. Especial de Halloween

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

_Especial de Halloween. Lo escribí hace una semana xDD_

_Temblad, mortales... _*,..,*

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Todos vosotros.

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** 148

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

La gente corre, asustada, este 31 de Octubre. Los lunáticos han escapado del psiquiátrico, dicen.

Gritos, ruidos y mucho miedo.

Si miras a través de los cristales puedes ver el humo sobre la ciudad, y un rojo ardiente en el cielo.

Es la ciudad, que se está quemando. Ratas en la hierba, locos gritando y bailando por las calles. Es el fin del mundo, no cabe duda.

Hay que huir, debes prepararte, tu casa también se incendiará.

Demonios corriendo por las calles, la ciudad se quema, sí, jorobados cantando, tierra revuelta y el extraño zumbido de unas alas gigantescas.

¡Ten cuidado! ¡Siempre alerta! ¡Los demonios se besan en la calle y una grotesca lluvia del color del fuego extingue la luz de la luna! ¡Es la noche del terror!

Esta noche… morirás.

Así que corre, escapa, antes de que lleguemos a tu casa.

Porque esta noche, nadie sobrevivirá.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Quedan 8...  
_


	13. Especial Poemas Navideños: 1ro

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

**Con colaboración de**: Mary Severus.

_Es un poema como regalo de Navidad a mi amiga Mrs E ^^ Sé que no es un drabble, pero no quería poner un nuevo fic para él._

_También es vuestro regalo, para todos vosotros. ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Sra. Lovett.

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** Ni idea.

* * *

_Las calles vacías,  
es Navidad,  
las farolas encendidas,  
los copos vienen y van._

_La Calle Fleet no es la excepción,  
todo el mundo se ha marchado a su rincón.  
Algunos a casa, otros al portal,  
y unos tantos desafortunados  
se han ido por dinero a cantar._

_Una descolorida tienda descansa en una esquina,  
de verdes paredes sin cartel y mojados cristales,  
la puerta cerrada y arañada,  
del teacho caen las tejas  
y del alfeizar la nieve a los canales._

_Dentro una panadera amasa distraída  
la masa de las empanadas  
que algún día vendería._

_"Es nuestra primera Navidad", recuerda nerviosa,  
los dedos aferrándose al denso material  
"Ojalá pudiera pasarla con él...  
Claro, si dejara de afeitar,  
no quiere nada más,  
su venganza, lo primordial,  
y en mí ni pensar"._

_Suspiraba intranquila, con mucho pesar,  
cuando un pájaro a la ventana se fue a posar._

_—¡Maldito pajarraco! ¡Largo! —gritó con mala leche,  
y el ave sólo la miró extrañado.  
—¡Que te vayas, te digo!  
—¡Uagh! —graznó.  
—¡O te pego un tiro!_

_El plumífero animal dejó en paz a la panadera  
por fin,  
yendose a algún confin  
lejos de ella._

_Y con tristeza la mujer vuelve a cocinar  
"De nuevo sola" dice al suspirar,  
"Todos me dejan", no evita pensar._

_Los tiempos lejanos rondan por su mente,  
empieza a cabilar.  
Sonrisas, conversaciones, chistes,  
los recuerdos fluir  
y empieza a llorar._

_"Ojalá nunca la hubiese abandonado,  
quise ser la mujer que le acompañaba.  
Ojalá se lo hubiese demostrado,  
demostrado que le amaba._

_Quise presentársela,  
presentarle a mi amiga,  
y mira,  
me dejó por esa rubia tonta.  
quedé pobre, sola  
casada con un mendrugo  
y acosada por las ratas,  
bichos,  
y cucarachas.  
¡Odio las cucarachas!"_

_Los copos blancos se cuelan por un agujero.  
Se estremece, helada hasta los huesos.  
Pero no, no le afectará;  
la nieve es lo único parecido al Sr. Todd  
que pueda encontrar._

_Todo es negro,  
como su pelo.  
Todo es rojo,  
como sus ojos  
llenos de fuego._

_Fuego de la ira,  
fuego de la venganza.  
Todo eso le encanta._

_Es salvaje, es fiero,  
pero sigue siendo él.  
Barker, Benjamin Barker,  
su amor verdadero._

_Sus primeras navidades...  
Suspira.  
¿Quién lo iba a pensar?  
Algo debe regalarle.  
¿Pero qué? ¿Qué le gusta?  
No está muy segura.  
Ni siquiera sabe si la acompañará,  
¡como para comprarle nada por Navidad!_

_"Ya sé" sonrié eufórica.  
"Le preguntaré"._

_Corriendo sale a la puerta,  
pero se detiene a tiempo.  
"¿Y si se enfada?  
¿Y si me echa?  
Es lo más probable.  
¿Y qué le digo?  
¿Tengo frío?  
No es mala idea,  
aunque primero escribiré mi esquela."_

_Y cabilando cabilando se vuelve a amasar,  
pensando en el regalo perfecto  
que le quiere comprar._

* * *

_Quedan 7...  
_


	14. Especial Poemas Navideños: 2do

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

**Con colaboración de**: Mary Severus.

_Ahora, desde otro punto de vista. Sweeney Todd nos trae su ángulo de la vida el día antes de Año Nuevo ;)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Sweeney Todd.

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** Ni idea.

* * *

_Odio, maldad, venganza.  
Sweeney Todd no entiende de nada más.  
Ira, rencor, muerte.  
Ese es su objetivo principal._

_Mira las calles, todos esos caminando  
todos esos disfrutando,  
todos los enamorados  
disfrutando del día de Navidad._

_"Caminad, caminad",  
piensa el endemoniado barbero.  
"Pronto no sereis más  
que carne en el asadero"._

_¡Qué envida les tiene!  
Aunque nunca lo admita,  
él tenía una vida igual  
con su Lucy querida._

_Él la echa de menos más que a nadie.  
Él quisiera tener esos días de vuelta,  
cuando era feliz, cuando era alguien.  
Iban a pasear de la mano por las calles,  
y cuando tuvieron a Johanna  
también la llevaban  
por las calles nevadas._

_Mientras bucea  
en los recuerdos más dolorosos,  
una ajetrada panadera  
hace acto de presencia._

_A sus pies,  
todo el mundo es  
asquerosamente feliz.  
Ella va y viene,  
vuela y se previene  
de no desatender  
a ningún cliente._

_Y entonces sus ojos se encuentran,  
ella sonríe, él gruñe,  
los clientes reclaman,  
y ellos los huyen._

_Es el único segundo para verse,  
en esos momentos,  
en los que él está ahí arriba,  
en su barbería  
y ella en el patio,  
caminando de lado a lado,  
y una mirada es todo lo que comparten  
para saber que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro,  
que siempre estarán acompañados._

_El cuervo negro de antes  
vuelve a aparecer  
reclamando la atención  
que negada le fue._

_—¿Qué quieres,  
plumífero amigo? —abre el barbero  
la ventana.  
—¡Uagh! —el pájaro grazna.  
—¿Una golosina, quizá?  
¿Una manzana?_

_El animal vuela hasta su hombro,  
y allí se posa._

_—¿No crees que la sangre es tan bella  
como una rosa?_

_Distraido, el barbero le acaricia  
el plumaje.  
Esperando que algún cliente  
suba a afeitarse._

_Y es que Sweeney Todd no sabe de nada más,  
la venganza es su único placer.  
Por que él jamás  
se dejará vencer._

_Y la muerte no le da miedo,  
alguna vez lo hizo,  
pero ya lo olvidó.  
Lo único que teme es perder  
sus recuerdos,  
su Lucy,  
su amor._

* * *

_Quedan 6...  
_


	15. Carnaval

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sweeney Todd :'(

**Copyright**: Por favor, no copiar ;)

**Con colaboración de**: Mary Severus.

_Ando romanticona (L) Así que aquí traigo un drabble. No dice nombres, pero es obvio en quienes está basado. Puede que dentro de un tiempo haga un fic respecto a esta escena, o haga drabbles de cómo llegaron a la situación, pero... de momento no me importa ;)  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Personajes:** Sweeney Todd y la Sra. Lovett

**Basado en:** Burton's movie.

**Nº de palabras:** Más de 60

* * *

Vueltas y vueltas y vueltas. Es lo que tiene el baile.

Vestidos decorados con encajes, peinados extravagantes y máscaras medievales.

La gente ríe, canta y bebe. Algunos bailan, otras se quedan sentadas esperando a que las saquen.

Un hombre se acerca, y le tiende la mano. ¿Quién será? No puede saberlo, la máscara le cubre el rostro. ¿Un príncipe azul? ¿Un ángel? (_¿Superman?_).

Carnaval, una fiesta sin igual. Todos danzan de un lado a otro, nunca sabes dónde acabarás. Nunca sabes quién está a tu lado.

* * *

_Quedan 5...  
_


End file.
